Kyōdai Mew Mew
Kyōdai Mew Mew is a just for fun fan-series that I, Princess Mew, created just for my special Mew siblings. Story The story is about a four siblings who all become Mew Mews. They are infused in order to combat the Chimera Animas in their location, but they also face different aliens while trying to keep their Mew life a secret from their parents. Characters Mew Mews Ming Na Shu / Mew Honeydew The leader of the group and the second oldest sibling of the four. She's always getting on their butts about their laziness, especially the oldest sibling. She transforms into Mew Honeydew and infused with the Malayan Tapir. Guiying Zhou Shu/ Mew Custard The oldest sibling of the four, but also the laziest of the four. Always wanting to sleep or relax, while his younger sister is always getting on him for his laziness. He transforms into Mew Custard and infused with the Sun Bear. Hui Xue Shu / Mew Kepel The twin brother of Ming and the third oldest of the four. Hui is energetic and always doing someone proactive, compared to his brothers. Goes to Karate class. He transforms into Mew Kepel and infused with the Honduran White Bat. Jin Gang Shu / Mew Meringue Kisses The youngest brother of the four siblings. He is just as lazy as Guiying, so Ming always getting on him as well for it as well, though he's also just pouty. He transforms into Mew Meringue Kisses and infused with the Pygmy Hippo. Aliens Kani One of the aliens that the four siblings, specifically Jin faces a lot. Rakkasei Another alien that the four siblings, specifically Guiying sees a lot of. Shinamon Another alien that they face. Usually following and teasing Hui. Major Hiyori Sadamune The owner of the small Mew Project that the Shu siblings are part of. She usually ends up doing something crazy each day and causes a small explosion in the lab. Owner of Café Kyōdai. Burokkori Hoshi A classmate of the twins. She is close with Ming and has a huge crush on her older brother Guiying. Burokkori doesn't know about their Mew secret and is always talking to them in school. Ika Shima Another one of their classmates. She admires Hui a lot and is close friends with Ming and Burokkori, she is always hanging out with the two during lunch at school and walks with them home. Umi Aishima A classmate of the twins, though he hangs out with Hui a lot more then Ming, as he finds her scary. Despite his stupidity, he is actually smart as he gets good grades on his tests. Arima Satoshi The class president. He's always yelling at the boys for doing something stupid, mainly Umi. Hates it when they make a ruckus, especially in the class or outside when others are trying to do something. Ren Yuki Jin's classmate and best friend. Despite his laziness, she is always helping him out and enjoys to her Jin out a lot. She also knows that Jin's a Mew, since he told her and ever since then she's kept it a secret. Locations Ashika High A high school located in Handa, Aichi Prefecture. Ming Na Shu, Hui Xue Shu, Burokkori Hoshi, Ika Shima, Umi Aishima, and Arima Satoshi attend this school. Kōmori Elementary School A elementary school located in Handa, Aichi Prefecture. Jin Gang Shu and Ren Yuki attend this school. Items * Mew Pendant ** The Mews use to transform. * Honeydew Hammer ** Mew Honeydew's weapon. Her attacks are Ribbon Honeydew Slam, Ribbon Honeydew Blister, and Ribbon Honeydew Smash. * Custard Frying Pan ** Mew Custard's weapon. His attack is Ribbon Custard Lethal Strike. * Kepel Shaker ** Mew Kepel's weapon. His attack is Ribbon Kepel Volume. * Meringue Wand ** Mew Meringue Kisses's weapon. His attacks are Ribbon Meringue Flood and Ribbon Meringue Repair. * Mew Aqua ** A shining water-like liquid with the ability to clean and purify. International * English - Shu Mew Mew Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Spin-Offs Category:Kyōdai Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew